


Little Sayaka-chan

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five year old Sayaka-chan has a nightmare about magical girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sayaka-chan

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, or any of the associated characters.

“MOMMYYYY!!!” 

The scream penetrated into Hitomi's dreams, waking her instantly. She sat bolt upright in bed, and sprang out. Kyousuke blinked sleepily, and more slowly pulled himself up to a seated position.

Hitomi fought back panic as she opened the door to her daughter's room. She was sitting up in bed, shaking. Hitomi ran over to her and they both threw their arms around each other.

“It's okay baby. Mommy's here.”

“It was terrible! All the Magical Girls went away.”

“Magical girls?”

Kyousuke reached the doorframe now, looking with still blurry eyes at his wife of six years, Hitomi, and his young daughter.

“It's okay, Sayaka-chan.”

“Only Homuhomu was left, and I had to wish and become a Magical Girl to help her fight demons.”

“Homuhomu? Do you mean … Homura?”

“Yeah! Ho … mu … ra ….”

“Sayaka-chan … it was only a dream.”

Kyousuke walked over to his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder. Both she and Sayaka-chan looked up at him.

Little Sayaka-chan looked more and more like her namesake every day. She had short, straight, blue hair, bright blue eyes, similar face structure … she still had some baby-fat, but for a five year old she was becoming quite fit and strong, and was likely to do well in school when it started … not so very far in the future.

“No, mommy. It isn't just a dream.”

“Now, Sayaka-chan. It isn't very nice to talk back.”

“But Madoka said it wasn't a dream.”

Hitomi's face blanched. Her eyes went wide.

“Who?”

The name … she had never heard it before … why did it fill her with such … was it fear? Anxiety? There was something about that name … Madoka.

“Madoka. She said it wasn't just a dream.”

“Where did you hear that name, Sayaka-chan?”

“Madoka told it to me herself.”

“Well … you … you are safe now. No one is going to come get you, because the demons … well, Madoka and Homura will keep them from you.”

Sayaka-chan nodded.

“I guess so.”

“I know so, Sayaka-chan. So … go back to sleep, okay?”

She nodded. Hitomi and Kyousuke both hugged her tight, and kissed her forehead, and tucked her in when she lay back down on the bed. Quietly, they stood there, in her room, arm in arm, as she closed her eyes. Laying very still … breathing evenly … until they were sure she was asleep again.

They quietly left the room, and Kyousuke pulled Sayaka-chan's door closed.

Hitomi sighed, taking her husband's hand and leading him downstairs.

“Sometimes … I regret naming her Sayaka.”

Kyousuke made a dismissive sound.

“You're honoring your best friend that way.”

Hitomi led them into their kitchen.

“It feels like she's … coming back, sometimes.”

She pulled out a pan, and a carton of milk. She glanced at Kyousuke, and he nodded. She smiled and poured out enough for both, and turned the heat on low.

“I mean, it's quite a coincidence yeah … but that only happens in fairy-tales and anime.”

Hitomi chuckled. She poured the warm milk into two mugs. She sat down at the kitchen table, handing one to Kyousuke who also sat beside his wife.

“Yeah … I guess you're right.”

They drank their milk in silence.

“I am going back to bed. I've a big rehearsal tomorrow.”

Hitomi nodded.

“I'll be up in a minute, love. I've got an important meeting at work tomorrow too.”

They kissed, and Hitomi watched her beloved husband leave the kitchen. She sighed.

“Sayaka. What did happen to you? Right when Kyousuke wanted you there you disappeared.”

She sighed again. She closed her eyes and cried for her long-lost friend. Sorrow, and a nagging sense of worry for her young daughter, little Sayaka-chan, welled up inside her heart.

She found herself waking up sometime later at the kitchen table. She looked at the time, and saw she would still have several hours of sleep, so she went upstairs and slipped quietly into bed beside Kyousuke.

In her dreams she saw a blue-haired teenager in a blue and white dress with a long, flowing, white cape, wielding a sword … she knew it was Sayaka. But she did not know which Sayaka it was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another work originally published at Fanfiction net. It is something of a sequel, in a spiritual sense, to The Other Girl, which I have also republished here.


End file.
